Confused
by KatSingKat
Summary: Gajeel is confused. Very. About Natsu? Wha-? What's he confused about? Why don't we find out? I suck at summaries but not stories ;) Plus sorry the story is kinda short.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't posted in AWHILE. Just confused (heh you'll get that joke later) and busy. Plus writer's block is a b***h. Anyway, don't hate me but this is Gratsu. Don't like, don't read. Peace~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. Unfortunately. **

_Why? Why him? Just why? What is wrong with me? __He's stubborn, dense, immature,...and as hot as hell. What?! Shut up, brain. Oh god. The hot head actually gets to me. I used to hate him, all of them, with a passion. Now I want to fuck him senseless with a passion. _Gajeel looks to the middle of the guild where Natsu and Gray are fighting. For the 4th time that day. Difference now is that Ezra left so she's not here to tear them apart. "Ice Make: Ice Lance!" Gray yells out before blue light surrounds his hands. Ice shoots out towards Natsu who dodges it at the last second, where it heads straight for Gajeel missing his head by an inch. "Oi! Watch where you aim, Ice block!" Gray doesn't even notice Gajeel said something. His eyes trained on Natsu waiting for him to launch his next attack. But Natsu froze when that ice almost hit Gajeel. Natsu slowly turns his glare to Gray. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yells at Gray who barely doges it in time. Natsu starts attacking with more passion and more power like in a fight with someone who tried to hurt his nakama on purpose. The Master finally shows up and yells at the two to either stop or take the fight outside to avoid destroying the guild. "Whatever." The two mumble under their breath before Natsu sits next to Lucy at the bar as Gray strips into his boxers while going over to a table. Gajeel just eyes Natsu for second before he stops to wonder why Natsu started fighting so hard after Gray almost hurt him. _I know we're nakama now but we have fights like that ourselves. Why would he care if Gray's attack hit me? __Could it be that the flamebrain cares about me?_ "Hey Gajeel!" Levy says walking up to me. "Hey Shrimp." He replies as always. She gives him a look and starts reading some book. "Yo, Shrimp." She looks up at him. "Why do you always come over here and sit down if all you're gonna do is read? Why sit with me?" She sits up fully and looks around the guild before she explains. "Oh well, Lucy is busy talking to Natsu, Juvia is hanging off Gray (again), Jet and Droy are arguing about whose I am again, and everyone else is in their own conversations or arguments. Sitting with you in your corner of the guild is the quietest place in here." "Oh." Gajeel says quietly. "Okay." She just smiles at him and goes back to reading. As Gajeel goes back to thinking about Natsu. _We're guildmates now but that doesn't mean that I can't take a hit or that he has to protect me. I can take care of myself. I mean, sure, I didn't notice that Gray's intended attack for Natsu was heading for me but still. It would have just surprised me while pissing me off getting me involved in the fight. Unless he doesn't want to fight with me? Could it be because he doesn't want to hurt me? Does he care that much about me or is it just a "Protecting my Nakama" thing? Ah! I gotta get out of here and think! _Gajeel stands up harshly and storms out of the guild. No one, not even Levy who is absorbed by her book, really notices or is concerned about his sudden exit. It's a normal thing for whenever he leaves the guild. The only one who watches Gajeel walk out is the one with the eternal fire in his eyes. Natsu. "I'll see ya later, Luce." Natsu says, standing up and jogging out of the guild going after Gajeel. "Uh, okay Natsu." She says curious on why he's leaving. She just waves bye at his back then turns back toward Mira. Lucy gives the Take Over mage a devilish smile and Mira just winks back at her. They've noticed how Natsu's feeling towards Gajeel have changed. They noticed him being more friendly at first, but they never thought it would get this far. Now with Natsu following Gajeel out of the guild, they're wondering how far it really will get.

Natsu's POV:

"Gajeel, we're both dragon slayers. I know you can smell me getting closer and you know, the only reason I can get closer is because I can smell you!" I shout out into the woods Gajeel ducked into when I called out to him saying I wanted to talk. I smell frustration and confusion. "What are you confused about? I mean I'm sure I'm the cause for the frustration I smell coming off you but what's the confusion about?" Pause. "Oh see now I'm also smelling annoyance. That's my bad."

"Then why don't you leave me alone so my frustration and annoyance go away?" He shouts from behind a tree about two yards in front of me.

"Because even then you'll still be confused. I want to help you not be confused about whatever it is you're confused about. Wow, did I just say "confused" 4 times?"

"Yeah you did. But I want to figure my confusion out for myself so," He comes out from behind the tree to face me, "could you please leave me alone?"

"Wow Gajeel. Saying 'please' and facing me while doing it. You really wanna be alone, huh?"

"Yes." He smiles a little and sighs.

"Too bad." I say smiling my toothy grin and running toward him at full speed. He doesn't expect it and I tackle him.

"Ugh. That hurt."

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"You're right. I'm not. Now, what are you confused about?" I say with my hands propping up my head, my elbows on Gajeel's chest. He just scowls at me. "Like I'd tell you! Now get off me!"

"Yeah, I can't do that. Not until you tell me what's confusing you." I say grabbing his flailing hands by the wrists and pinning him.

"Fine, fine, fine! You wanna know what's confusing me, hot-head?!"

"Yes." I state calmly.

"You! You confuse me!" I let go of his wrists and sit up in shock and, ironically, confusion. "How do I make you confused?"

"It's not you specifically. I-it's how y-you make me...feel." He says looking away and...BLUSHING? and did he stutter while saying that!? "How...I make you...feel?" He nods shyly (shyly?). "How do I make you feel?"

"I-I don't know. Just when I see you fighting, I think of how graceful and amazing you are and when you're sitting with Bunny Girl or some girl who's obviously flirting with ya, I just wanna grab you away and keep you to myself. Damn it, I like you Flame-brain!" I stand up getting off Gajeel who doesn't move. He just covers his eyes with his right arm._ He likes me? He likes me? He likes me! I didn't think he would ever feel the same way. Oh my Igneel, this is amazing! I'm all fired up! _"Gajeel?" Doesn't move. I go over to him, straddle him again (_I like this position)_, and start shaking him by the shoulders yelling, "GAJEEL!""WHAT?" He ask, finally uncovering his eyes. Those enchanting blood-red eyes. I can't help it. He likes me, I like him, and while looking into those eyes, I can't think. It all becomes instinct. I kiss him.

Normal POV:

Gajeel obviously tenses from the surprise kiss. Being kissed by Natsu! Gajeel loses the brain function of thinking with all of his blood headed south. As Gajeel grows, so does Natsu, loving the feel of Gajeel's surprisingly smooth lips against his. As he moves his mouth against Natsu's, Gajeel gets more and more into it. Both are going just by instinct, what just feels right. And their mouths moving against each other while one of them is on top of the other feels like the most right thing ever. The need for air gets too great and they break the kiss, panting. They smirk at each other before Natsu leans down and whispers in Gajeel's ear. "I love you Gajeel. I have ever since you joined the guild. I couldn't help it. Someone you could match me so closely, who could get the Dragon Slayer thing, who got me. I fell for you, hard."

"Gihi, I fell even harder for you...Natsu."

Natsu gasps, staring at him. "That's...that's the first time you've called me by my actual name."

"Heh yeah I know. Sorry." Natsu smile that toothy grin of his. "It's okay. Besides, now that you've used my real name, I'm sure you know it."

"Why wouldn't I know it? And why do I _need _to know it?" Natsu smirks before quickly giving Gajeel a fierce kiss.

"You would know it and the reason why you need to know it is so you scream out the right name when I. Make. You. Cum."

"LIKE HELL YOU'RE TOPPING!"

"Oh I definitely am!"

"Again! Like Hell!"

"Heheh I love you." Natsu kisses him, silencing him. Gajeel kisses back but his brow stays furrowed, not forgetting to make sure he tops Natsu their first time. The kiss breaks and as they stare into each other's eyes, "I love you too, Natsu." Natsu smiles and Gajeel just smiles back, loving (1)the fact he finally got his Dragon Slayer and (2)Natsu.

**Well, there you have it. This was going to be a lemon but I decided not to.**

**Gajeel: thank god!**

**Natsu: I actually agree.**

**Me: Oh please, you would've love it and you know it. **

**Anyway, if you want a lemon, review and tell me. And leave any suggestions for what you want to happen during it! ~ bye for now! Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2(Not really a new chapter)

**I am SO sorry. I've been so busy with school, midterms, and more school. It's crazy. I still have 2 papers to finish and just..ugh! Hate school anyway this is just an update to tell you what's up and that the lemon will be up soon.**

**~I don't own Fairy Tail. Sadly~**

"So, we're supposed to tell you what's happening with Kat. That's what we call the author in case you can't figure it out."

"Come on, Gajeel. No one's that stupid, even if you think they are."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"Anyway, Kat has been really busy with school, midterms were brutal."

"She actually came home with such a headache she yelled at us. And she loves us."

"True but still. Then unfortunately, she had writer's block."

"She doesn't and hasn't written a lot of any citrus so it takes her a while to get started with it."

"So just bear with her. She hates taking so long and she sometimes even forgets about it."

"Because it's not the first thing on her mind. That's school, then it's her friends."

"Please, more like school then her _boyfriend._"

"He's not her boyfriend, Natsu and you know it."

"She wants him to be."

"Regardless if she does or not, don't let her hear you say that or she get Lucy on your ass again."

"I'm not scared of Lucy."

"Please, you're scared of her Lucy-kicks."

Natsu shudders. "Those are the worse."

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, so with school, friends, and writer's block, it's taken her a while."

"But she suddenly started writing today and wrote at least half of the lemon scene or less, which just means there's a lot more stuff that's gonna happen in it. I won't give up too much but Gajeel and I aren't even in bed yet."

"And it's not just lemon. There's some show of our love in there already and there may be more."

"I hope so. I like the tender moments between us."

"Me too."

"Oh and fair warning, I'm the seme in this."

"And I'm the uke."

"I know, surprisng that I'm the seme and big, tough Gajeel here is the uke but..."

"Kat has read so many stories where Natsu is the uke, at least most of the time.."

"And has read only one story where I'm the seme, she wanted to write another one where I'm the seme again."

"She didn't write the "one story she read". Just clarifying."

"Duh. Anyway, she apparently found my character interesting as the seme."

"And it fit the story as it developed in her mind and she wrote it down so now Natsu is the seme."

"She also has never read a story or a summary where Gajeel is the uke."

"So me being the uke worked out with the story for her."

"She's happy with that and how it's turning out."

"And she will have the lemon up as soon as she finishes it which she is working on as we speak."

"We also know this whole "chapter" is totally OC for both of us but we're just helping Kat explain in a more entertaining way than an author's note."

"Hope you enjoyed it. Now, I need to go fuck the brains out of this sexy iron dragon."

"Apparently, the fire dragon is the horniest of them all."

"Shut up. You love it."

"True. I do."

"You like being dominated and pinned down. Completely taken over and vulnerable."

"N-Natsu!_**"**_

"I love it when you scream my name."

Natsu starts dragging Gajeel toward the other room.

"Bye guys. Kat will have the lemon that apparently is about to happen up soon!"

"Gajeel. Get your ass over here."

"Fine, fine. I'm coming. Gotta go, guys. My seme is calling." Gajeel winks with a smile and walks into the room closing the door. Many smexy sounds follow.

**Yeah, thought I'd have the guys explain and although I would love to take the credit for the 'having the characters explain why I'm busy' thing, the real credit goes to Wild Rhov. I'm super invested in her story, Fight Me Bite Me and she did that for one of her chapters. I thought it was really cool and wanted to do it too. You should check her out and her stories. She does a lot of Fairy Tail but it's mostly yaoi, I believe so you've been warned about that. But seriously she's awesome and she actually didn't ask me to do this. I just give credited where credit is due.**

**See ya later, my fellow yaoi lovers! The lemon chapter _will_ be up soon! :D Also with the lemon, I've changed the rating to M.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! Here it is. The Gatsu Lemon you've all been waiting for. Well, half of it. Ah I'm kidding myself. I probably don't have that many people following this story but I do have some so I'm fine. Anyway, I still don't own Fairy Tail. Hope you enjoy! ;) Btw, this is in Gajeel's POV.**

I break away for air but don't even get one breath in before he's on me again. His kisses are fiery, just like him. Natsu is causing my whole body to feel like it's melting. Iron melting over the blazing fire. Not that I don't like what's happening but the "fire" could've waited for me to open the door instead of burning it down. I had started to yell at him but he attacked me to the ground, cutting me off, knocking the wind out of me, then stealing whatever was left in a kiss. Thus, the reason I hopelessly need air. I switch our positions where he is against the floor and then I pin him, one iron rod of an arm at his wrists, put above his head, and another one on his chest. I break away again, he struggles(uselessly), and I start seeing straight again as air returns to my body. "So, Natsu, wanna tell me why you burned down my damn door and then kept me from being able to breath?" He just pouts at me. "Natsu?" I question. He sighs and then speaks. "I...I love you and...after I found out that you love me back, every since this morning, I've been...horny." I gawk/blush at how blunt he's being. "Wha...?" is the only sound I'm able to get out. I was so surprised, I apparently let go of him because now he's crawling to me, switching our positions once again. "You've made me want you, Gajeel." He whispers hotly in my ear. "I want you, I want to be inside of you." I moan at that and he raises an eyebrow. "Would you like that, Gajeel, my cock pounding into your tight ass?" He says into my ear while rubbing his erection against my thigh. "Yes..." I hiss out. "Yes, please, Natsu. Pound into my ass." He smirks at me. "Slow down, baby. Let's at least get to your bedroom, huh?" He says while pulling me up off the floor of my living room. He drags me into my room, good thing he didn't burn down that door. I am now pushed against said (now closed) door by earlier mentioned fire dragon slayer. I moan at the force. "Are you a masochist, Gajeel?"

"Are you a sadist, Natsu?"

"Fair point. But really? Are you? Do you like being pinned down? Told what to do? Taken over? Controlled? Dominated!" He exclaims with a big grin that grew every time I moaned a little with each question. "Yes...I do. I like being held down, made to do things, being vulnerable, being scratched, being bitten, being choked-" I get cut off by Natsu's hand on my neck. "You like being choked?" I gulp at the intense fire in his eyes and slightly nod. "How hard?" He asks. "Not so hard that I can't breath but hard enough to where I can feel that my throat is smaller, to where if you just pressed a little harder, you could suffocate me but you choose not to. It gives you control over me which I love but it also shows that you care about me enough to not, you know, kill me." "I give a light chuckle at my statement and he matches me. "Never." He whispers with a sweet smile at me. Then I feel his grip on my throat tighten and I whimper. "Hard enough?" And we're back to where that fire of lust is in his eyes and to where I can't wait till that lust in unleashed on me. I nod once because I can't move my head much now. "Good." He grins big before he gets to the side of my neck, nipping at it, making me moan, the vibrations of my voice reminding me of his hand on my throat, making me moan even more. The nipping stops and is replaced with just the tip of Natsu's tongue running slowly up my neck. I groan at the end, my back arching slightly, making my hard-on rub against Natsu's. He groans into my neck as I moan into the room. It felt so good, and I want it so bad, so I do it again. We both moan again but this time, after we go silent, he bites my shoulder, hard. "Ah...mm...Natsu!" He lets go and smirks at me. "Yes, Gajeel?"

"Please stop teasing me. I mean I know it's killing you, being horny all day, but now I am too. Please, I'm begging you."

"Heh, no, if you're gonna beg," he puts his hands on my shoulders and starts pushing me down, "you need to be on your knees." I now am on my knees, in front of Natsu, the tent in his pants inches away. "You want it inside you, right?" I look up at him. He reaches down and exposes all 9-inches of him. 9 inches long and then average in girth, but all delicious looking. "Here's your chance." Natsu's husky voice snaps me out of my thoughts and into action. I wrap a hand around him and start licking just the head, flicking the tip of my tongue around him. He groans and tingles rush through my abdomen. I feel myself harden. I start to slowly and gently suck on just the head. A hand runs through my hair and hangs on to it. "Whose teasing now?" he chuckles. I stop for a second, "payback.", I answer and then continue with my torture, by sucking just a little bit harder. He groans and the sound is so hot, it makes me warm. I suddenly take as much of him as I can. A little more than half. He moans loudly, throwing his head back and pulling my hair a little. I don't even slow down. I suck on him hard while slowly pulling my mouth off of him. Every vein popped out making him even more ribbed than before. I run the very tip of my tongue all over him, flicking it over every natural rib he has. He moans loudly. I harden ever more, not knowing that was even possible. It's driving me crazy. I need him, now. But my seme wants this. I want to please my seme. I start sucking again, my tongue running along the underside of him. I quickly flatten my tongue and deep throat him. He moans, hitting the back of my throat. "Oh...God, Gajeel." His right hand buries into my hair even more. I swallow around him and he tries to pull away but I follow. I keep swallowing and sucking with him in my throat but not for long. He pulls back and smiles as I pout at the loss. "Don't worry, baby." He says, his voice raspy. He pulls me up off my knees to face him. "You were a little too good at that. I do want to cum inside you but I want to cum inside that firm, round ass." He declares, grabbing my ass and pulling me against him. This causes our erections to bump against each other. We groan and then he smirks at me. He starts rubbing me through my pants, causing me to moan. "Oh, why is this still covered, huh?"

"I have no idea." I pant out, breathlessly.

"Well then, let's change that." He unbuttons my pants with one hand and then lets them fall to my ankles. I kick them off as I start to takes off my shirt. I throw my shirt to the floor and then Natsu stiffens. "What's wrong?" I ask, wondering if someone is coming. He just stares at me, his eyes raking my bare body. "Nothing is wrong." He whispers as his hands start to explore on me. His fingers trace healed scars, dip into the valleys in between my muscles after climbing over them, feel my heartbeat race, and my breath coming in short, fast intervals. "You're so amazing." He whispers against my chest before he runs his tongue across my right nipple. I gasp at the feeling that races through me. He leans back with a small smile and takes of his vest. Now it was my turn to admire his body. Lean, taut muscles covered with soft, pale skin, scars barely noticeable. I only know of any scars by feeling them as my hands run across his skin. I want to memorize every each inch of his skin but I don't get the chance when he pins my hands above my head. I look up to see that he's just an inch away. His hot breath fans across my face. His lips brush against mine. I sigh, drowning in lust and tension. He starts to pull back then suddenly kisses me passionately, surprising me. He thrusts against me, rubbing our cocks together, making me gasp. He takes the opportunity to explore my mouth with that amazing tongue of his. Our tongues battle for dominance, which he gains quickly. As his tongue rubs against mine and explores my mouth, his hands begin to travel. My arms fall to my sides before I wrap them around his neck. As we continue, his right hand begins to cause my left nipple to harden as his left hand massages my right ass cheek while pressing me against him. We both moan at the feeling, loving being bare against each other. I drop a hand and start stroking him. He groans lightly and breaks the kiss. "You taking charge now?" He raises an eyebrow at me. "No. I'm just pleasing my seme." I pant out. He closes his eyes for a second with a light moan then kisses me again, harder and hungrier than before. I stroke him, harder and faster. He grabs me at my wrist and starts walking me backwards, taking me with him. The kiss breaks right after the back of my knees hit the edge of my bed and I fall onto it. He gazes lustfully at me. I back up onto the bed fully as he starts to crawl above me. He leans down and stops right next to my ear. "My cute little uke?"

"Yes, my seme?"

"Are you ready?" I grab him and make him face me. I stare deep into his eyes and I see lust, desire, and love. I'm sure my eyes match exactly. My voice drops to a whisper. "Mate with me, Natsu. Please. Make me yours."

"My wonderful mate." He cups my cheek and I lean into the touch. "Gajeel Redfox, I love you."

"I love you, Natsu Dragneel." I whisper as he leans down to kiss me, gentle and soft, full of love. He smiles at me after the kiss. All the love was in that kiss. All that's left in his eyes and mine is lust and desire. Our want becomes uncontrollable. We hungrily kiss as we desperately grab at each other. I can tell I will never forget this night. The night that is the beginning of my life as Natsu Dragneel's mate.

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry. It's 2 am here and I'm tired. My eyes hurt staring at the screen. I will write more but hey, a two-part lemon! Yay, right? Right? ...sorry. Please review. Do you want the final part be in Natsu's POV or third-person? Keep it in Gajeel's POV? Any suggestions on how to start the sexiness? Please tell me in your reviews or in a private message. Please and thank you! (And yes, I got that from Kim Possible. Another awesome show I don't own. X( )**


End file.
